


How to stay alive and fall in love at the same time

by Anne_Hathagay



Series: Glee Hunger Games AU [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis Brittany, Glee Hunger Games AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Hathagay/pseuds/Anne_Hathagay
Summary: A Brittana Hunger Games Au
Relationships: Brittany S. Pierce/Santana Lopez, Noah Puckerman/Quinn Fabray
Series: Glee Hunger Games AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809544
Kudos: 12





	How to stay alive and fall in love at the same time

“No! No!” Camila shrieks

“Shhs. It’s okay you were just dreaming. You were dreaming.” Santana says comforting her sister

“It was me.” Camila says

“I know. I know. But it’s not. It’s you me first year Camila your name only been in there once. They’re not gonna pick you. Try to go to sleep.” Santana says stroking her hair 

“I can’t.” Camila says

“Just try. Just try.” Santana says before she sings to Camila. “You remember that song?” She asks. “You finish it. I’ve got to go.” Santana says planting a soft kiss on Camila’s forehead

“Where?” She asks

“I’ve just got to go. But I’ll be back. I love you.” Santana says

Grabbing her father jacket and giving the scrawny cat the finger as she walks out she runs to the fence on the edge of district 12 which is supposed to be electrified 24 hours a day but it never is she retrieves her bow and arrow from a hollow log and goes on the search for something to kill. She sets her sights on it, her breaths even and her body ready. “What are you gonna do with that when you kill it?” Puck asks laughing

“Damn you Puckerman! That’s not funny!” Santana says

“What are you gonna do with a hundred pound deer Lezbro?” Puck asks using his nickname for her. “It’s Reaping Day. The place is crawling with Peacekeepers.” He says taking one of her arrows

“I was gonna sell it to some Peacekeepers.” Santana says snatching the arrow back

“Course you were.” Puck says

“Like you wouldn’t sell to Peacekeepers.” Santana says

“No. Not today.” Puck says

“It’s the first deer I’ve seen in a year. Now I have nothing.” Santana says dejectedly.

“Okay.” Puck says picking up a stone and tossing it at a tree the birds scram and Santana downs a couple they hid in the undergrowth as the hovercraft passes overhead. “What if one year. Everyone just stopped watching?” Puck asks the question as they lie on the sunshine

“It won’t happen Puck.” Santana says

“What if we stopped watching?” Puck says

“Won’t happen.” Santana says

“You root for your favourites. You cry when they get killed. It’s sick.” Puck says

“Puck.” Santana says

“If no one watches, then they don’t have a game. It’s as simple as that. What?” Puck says

“Nothing.” Santana says laughing at him

“Fine. Laugh at me. At least I’m not creeping on the baker's daughter.” Puck says 

“You cause you aren’t constantly following Quinn around.” Santana say

“Shut up.” He says pushing her lightly

“We could do it, you know. Take off, live in the woods. It’s what we do anyway.” Puck says

“They’d catch us.” Santana says

“Well, maybe not.” Puck says

“Cut out our tongues or worse. We wouldn’t make it five miles.” Santana says

“No, I'd get five miles. I'd go that way.” He says pointing in front of them

“I have Camila and you have your brothers.” Santana says

“They can come too.” Puck says

“Camila in the woods.” Santana says Puck chuckles at this

“Maybe not.” Puck says

“I'm never having kids.” Santana says

“I might if I didn’t live here.” Puck says

“But you do live here.” Santana says

“I know but if I didn’t. Oh I forgot. Here.” Puck syas pulling out some bread

“Oh my God! Is that real?” Santana asks

“Yeah. Better be. Cost me a squirrel.” Puck says as Santana opens it up and sniffs it before sighing

“Happy Hunger Games.” Puck starts

“And may the odds be ever in your favour.” Santana finishes as they eat the bread. “How many times is your name in today?” She asks Puck

“Forty two. Guess the odds aren’t exactly in my favour.” Puck says

They leave the woods and go to the Hob trading as they go including a brass pin with a mockingjay on it she got for free the stall owner saying to keep it for good luck

Back at home

“Look at you. You look beautifully. But you better tuck in that tail little duck.” Santana says tucking in Camila’s shirt at the back as she gives a playful quack

“I laid something out for you too.” Maribel says

“Okay.” Santana says after scrubbing herself in the tub and drying herself she dresses and her mother does her hair

“Now you look beautiful too.” Maribel says

“I wish I looked like you.” Camila says

“Oh, no. I wish I looked like you, little duck.” Santana says as the siren that signals it's time to make their way to Reaping blares. “Hey. Want to see what I got you today? It’s a Mockingjay pin. To protect you.” She says giving it to Camila. “As long as you have it nothing bad will happen to you. Okay? I promise.” She says pulling her sister into a hug. In the square in front of the Hall of Justice girls and boys aged between 12 and 18 line up to be signed in after Santana gets signed in she's herded into a pen then the mayor comes out with Sue Sylvester and his wife 

“You okay?” Puck mouths to Santana she nods in response

“Welcome! Welcome, welcome! Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favour. Now before we begin we have a very special film brought to you all the way from the Capitol.” Sue says as it starts playing

“War. Terrible war. Widows, orphans, a motherless child. This was the uprising that rocked our land. 13 districts rebelled against the country that fed them, loved them, protected them. Brother turned on brother until nothing remained. Then came the peace hard fought sorely won. A people rose up from the ashes, and a new era was born. But freedom has a cost. When the traitors were defeated we swore as a nation we would never know this treason again. So it was decreed that, each year, the various districts of Panem would offer up in tribute one young man and woman to fight to the death in a pageant of honour, courage and sacrifice. The love victor, bathed in riches would serve as a reminder of our generousity and our forgiveness. This is how we remember our past. This is how we safeguard our future.” The video says

“I just love that! Now the time has come for us to select one courageous young man and woman for the honour of representing District 12 in the 74th Annual Hunger Games. As usual ladies first.” Sue says walking over to the glass bowl and reaching into it swirling her hand once around the bowl before pulling out a piece of paper. She opens the piece of white paper. “Camila Lopez.” Sue says reading it aloud. “Where are you dear? Come on up. Come on up.” She says Camila starts to walk towards the stage

“Cam! No! I volunteer! I volunteer! I volunteer as Tribute.” Santana says

“I believe we have a volunteer. Mr Mayor?” Sue says

“You need to get out of here. You need to get out of here! Go find mami!” Santana says her voice forceful

“No!” Camila shrieks

“Go find mami right now!” Santana says her voice still forceful then Puck picks her up and carries her over to Maribel

“A dramatic turn of events here in District 12.” Sue says. “District 12’s very first volunteer. Bring her up.” She says as Santana climbs the stairs. “And what’s your name?” Sue asks

“Santana Lopez.” She says

“Well, I bet my hat that was your sister m, wasn’t it?” Sue asks

“Yes.” Santana says

“Let’s have a big hand for our first volunteer, Santana Lopez.” Sue says there applause just everyone holding up three fingers. “And now for the boys.” She says walking over to the second glass bowl and drawing a name. “Brittany S. Pierce.” Sue says reading the name aloud

‘Oh no anyone but her. Why did it have to be her?’ Santana things to herself

“Here we are. Our tributes from District 12. We’ll go on you two, shake hands.” Sue says as they do awkwardly and animatedly. “Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favour.” She says as the two are lead into the Hall of Justice


End file.
